1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to vessels of the catamaran type which comprise two substantially parallel hulls each forming a caisson having a base and a top surface, and a frame interconnecting these two hulls.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In known vessels of this type, the frame is secured to the hulls at their top surfaces. The hulls may thus be subjected to torsional forces along their longitudinal axes, and these forces may be relatively large. It is therefore necessary to provide that the hulls are strong and this results in their being relatively heavy.